Back In the War
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: After the events of Sardonyx Lapis and Jasper and Lapis had unfused and Jasper disappeared to probably look for Peridot. The Gems let Lapis join their team but only because Steven begged them to so even though she was part of the team in Steven's eyes they will have to take a while before they can trust Lapis. Please review and I may continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters except for the OC's and this story is based off a comic I read on youtube called Liquid Heart [Steven Universe Fan Comic] Dub and the video is made by Princely look it up.**

Chapter 1

Lapis has been un-fused from Jasper and has been accepted into the Crystal Gems although everyone is still not trusting her with a lot of things, everyone except Steven. Lapis had told the Crystal Gems that Jasper escaped and disappeared assuming she's looking for Peridot. The Crystal Gems most of the time looking for Jasper and Peridot and fighting gem creatures at same time and Lapis has been of some use. Steven was sitting with Lapis on the beach while the Crystal Gems were off looking for Jasper and Peridot.

"I've always wanted to ask you this Lapis, how did you get stuck in that mirror in the first place?" Steven asked curiously.

"It's a long story Steven and if I told you then you would hate me as well," Lapis said looking at the water.

"I won't hate you, I believe everyone can be good and bounce back from being on the bad guy side," Steven said with a smile.

"Okay, well it all started a few thousands years ago when the gem wars started happening. I was on Homeworld and gems from the rebellion were trying to recruit me but I kept refusing them and I stayed loyal to the cause of the war," Lapis began.

- _6,000 years ago-_

 _"Why are gems joining the rebellion? Don't they know that traitors will be killed?!" Lapis yelled at. red gem._

 _"They know that, but they decided to follow Pink Diamond and rebel against the Diamond Authority. You are the last of the Lapis Lazuli, if you don't help fight the rebellion your friends and people you've come to love will be destroyed," the red unknown gem answered._

 _"The Diamond Authority can handle it without me," Lapis said looking away._

 _"Lapis, what about your friend? Do you care for Aquamarine or Citrine or Topaz? Countless lives will be lost unless you help the Diamond Authority restore order to the world. Now what is your answer?" The red gem asked._

 _"If I fight it will be for my friends not the Diamond Authority or the Rebellion," Lapis said growing her wings and flying away._

 _-Meanwhile on Earth-_

 _A figure ran through the hall towards a room where the Rebellion leader was working in, the figure burst one energies the door .there panting as the leader turned around. She had big pink curls a white dress and a gem on her stomach._

 _"Rose!" The figure yelled._

 _"Pearl what is it?" Rose asked the tired gem._

 _"The wailing stone is going off, we're receiving multiple distress signals from all over!" Pearl said with panic. Rose took off down the hall to where the wailing stone is and heard multiple voices asking for her help._

 _"Rose we need backup immediately!" yelled one voice._

 _"Something is wrong with the water Rose, our troops are dropping quickly out here please send medical help," Said another one with a tired voice._

 _"We need help out here Rose, please help us," Said another voice._

 _"Where are you Rose? Don't you care about us?" Said the final gem, Rose looked to see Ruby and Sapphire with somber looks on their faces._

 _"We don't have enough troops to send backup, we can't help them," Ruby said holding Sapphire's hand._

 _"I see no possible outcomes where we can help them, this war is over," Sapphire said squeezing Ruby's hand. Rose looks out the window and sees the ocean rise and water clones start forming in the shape of fallen gems and there was one of even Pearl and Rose standing in the front while Lapis hovered above in a ball of water._

 _"Lapis...what have you done?" Rose asked herself._

-Present day-

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody back during the war, I was just doing what I thought was right to protect my friends and family. Do I regret what I did in the war? No I don't" Lapis said with a sad expression.

"SO did my mom...crack your gem?" Steven asked with a nervous look.

"No, Rose would never hurt anything unless absolutely necessary but after Homeworld retreated I was taken back to Homeworld and when I refused to fight for them they cracked my gem and placed me in that mirror then sent me to Earth where Rose and your friends found me although no one knew I was in there," Lapis said closing her eyes.

"Hey nerds! We're going to beat up some drill parasites and we wanted you guys to come with!" Amethyst yelled from near the house with Garnet and Pearl standing next to her.

"We're coming Amethyst!" Steven said standing up and holding out his hand to Lapis "there's no such thing as a good war...right?" He said with a smile.

"You're right Steven," Lapis said grabbing his hand and walking over to the others.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my little story and I don't know if I'll continue this story but it just depends on how many reviews I get so I'll be seeing you guys real soon and watch out for my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody here is my second and maybe last chapter to this story unless you guys want the Crystal Gems's sides as well then leave me a review and I may do it.**

 **Chapter 2**

While Lapis was reuniting with the Crystal Gems Jasper had emerged from the water exhausted. She traveled to the Kindergarten to look for Peridot knowing she may be there for the Cluster. When she arrived she saw all the old drills and holes in the wall where gem soldiers had emerged, Jasper remembered destroying most of those warriors during the First Gem War for Earth. She made her way around looking for Peridot but she couldn't find her, until she noticed a green light coming from a square-shaped hole in the ground. Jasper slid down the hole and saw Peridot at the broken console.

"Why do those Crystal Clods keep breaking my stuff?! I can't wait to get off this miserable ball of dirt, my escort and informant disappeared and I am stuck here" Peridot complained.

"Well you were the one who got in the escape pod and abandoned the ship rather than stay and help" Jasper replied startling Peridot, she turned around and glared at Jasper.

"I'm not a fighter, I am a engineer and a 1st class Kindergartner and it is your job to protect me" Peridot answered.

"Yes well now we're both stranded here and that water brat has probably went and crawled back to Rose Quartz" Jasper added.

"Why we wait, you mind telling me how you knew Rose Quartz?" Peridot asked.

"I never met her in person, I just fought her armies" Jasper answered.

"Elaborate" Peridot replied.

"Well it all started during the First Gem War" Jasper started.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _On Homeworld the Diamond Authority was meeting for the fifth time to talk about the Rebellion and how they can stop them in their tracks._

 _"SO how much progress have we made on Earth so far?" White Diamond asked._

 _"Not much, the Rebellion continues to stop our advances and it is only a matter of time before we lose Earth all together" BLue Diamond explained._

 _"What we need now is some type of geo weapon," Yellow Diamond replied._

 _"A geo weapon? Like what?" White Diamond replied._

 _"Something I like to call 'The Cluster'" Yellow Diamond answered._

 _"What is this cluster you speak of?" Blue Diamond asked._

 _"As you know a gem from your court has fused with a simple ruby guard, what if we were to take pieces of gem shards and fuse them together to create a fusion. This fusion will incubate in the Earth and when the time is right it will form and the Earth will be destroyed," Yellow Diamond explained._

 _"And how long do you think it will take to build?" White Diamond asked._

 _"With my technology it will be completed in a mere 500 years as long as the Rebellion doesn't interfere with production" Yellow Diamond explained._

 _"SO in order to complete the cluster we need to get rid of Rose Quartz" White Diamond replied._

 _"Yes, she is the sole leader of the Rebellion, they follow her orders so if we get rid of her the whole Rebellion can't operate right and we can come in for the kill" Yellow Diamond explained._

 _"Wait, if we're planning to build this cluster then how can we build a gem civilization on it without it blowing us up as well?" BLue Diamond asked._

 _"I can create a type of cooling system that will keep the cluster from forming and if we do lose Earth we could always just blow it up" Yellow Diamond answered._

 _"Send your best soldiers to Earth and have them annihilate Rose Quartz" White Diamond ordered._

 _"I have a Lapis Lazuli that will help as well so I'll send her along with my best warriors" Blue Diamond added._

 _"Take as many scientists as you need and have them start working on the cluster while my forces slow the Rebellion down" White Diamond ordered._

 _"Pearl, go and tell my Jasper to take a team of gems and head to Earth to eliminate the gems there" Yellow Diamond ordered._

 _"Yes my Diamond" Yellow Pearl bowed and left._

 _"Rose Quartz will pay for betraying us and we will do it by destroying everything she stands for" White Diamond exclaimed._

 ** _A few hours later_**

 _Jasper was watching the battle rage on from the ship and decided it was time for her to join the fight. She had jumped off the ship and summoned her helmet and plowed through many of the Rebellion's forces annihilating anyone who stood in her way. After the enemy was defeated she looked around to see that only her and a couple of others were still standing and then that's when the Rebellion's reinforcements came and Jasper knew that she may fall in this but she kept on going._

 _"Leave this place now and never come back or you will be destroyed!" The leader of the group commanded._

 _"Never! You want us to leave so bad then why don't you come down here and make us?!" Jasper answered, suddenly a gem tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see that one of her fellow gems had a communicator and Yellow diamond was on it._

 _"Return back to Homeworld Jasper, this is not a fight you can win alone" Yellow Diamond commanded._

 _"But you and the other Diamonds said that if anyone can win the fight here it would be me" Jasper replied._

 _"We did say that but as you can see your warriors have retreated back to the ships and you are outnumbered. Retreat right now and we'll regroup" Yellow Diamond ordered._

 _"Yes my Diamond" Jasper answered running back to the ship. as the ships were taking off Jasper looked at the battlefield to see the enemy cheering and all her fellow gems were now shards on the ground, "enjoy your victory now Rose Quartz but it will be the last time you celebrate anything" she replied turning away from the window._

 ** _End Flashback_**

 ** _"_** Wow, I can't believe we retreated after all those gems were destroyed" Peridot replied.

"Yellow Diamond made a very hard decision, and because of that decision we lost the Earth" Jasper added.

"SO we came to check up on the cluster, does that mean the Diamonds plan to use it?" Peridot asked.

"Probably, even though it was suppose to be used long ago" Jasper answered.

"That's crazy, the Diamonds are so fearless and rule victoriously and yet they pulled out of the war" Peridot replied.

"Exactly, hopefully we can get off this planet before the cluster does whatever it's suppose to do or we will be destroyed with it" Jasper replied.

"All other forms of communications are either destroyed or ancient so there's is no way we can contact Homeworld" Peridot exclaimed.

"What about the Galaxy warp?" Jasper asked.

"Those Crystal clods destroyed the one to Homeworld and I don't think the others work either" Peridot answered.

"So we're stuck here until Yellow Diamond sends a ship here to see what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Affirmative" Peridot answered.

"Well in the meantime I think it's about time we paid those Crystal Gems a little visit and have some sweet revenge" Jasper replied.

"Not the way you look we aren't" Peridot pointed out.

"I'll be fine after a little rest so don't worry, just get to work on figuring out how we're going to beat them" Jasper replied with a sigh as she sat against the wall.

" I'll try," Peridot replied going back to work.

 **Well this is chapter 2, hope you guys like it and leave a review if you want to hear the Crystal Gems's side of the war and until then I'll be working on some other fanfictions.**


End file.
